


Cyclic

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Cross My Heart [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Also Logan has no barriers, But then again that's hardly surprising, Fluff, Harry does the reincarnating, Logan is just there the whole time, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed.





	Cyclic

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Logan believed in reincarnation.  
  
In fact, 'believe' wasn't even the right word. He _knew_  it was a thing. Having lived as long as he had, he'd seen things and, more importantly, he'd met people. People he'd met again, years later, looking younger. In particular, Logan had loved someone, and met him again and again, each time different and yet the same. And every time, he'd loved him more and more.  
  
He wasn't always the same ethnicity, and didn't always have the same personality. He had different interests in different lives, and different morals in others. There were constants too, of course. He was always male - or rather, he was always a boy, no matter what body he'd been born into. He always looked the same - bright green eyes and wild black hair and a deceptively slight build and the most beautiful soul, which made Logan sound incredibly fucking sappy but it was true.  
  
Always, in every life, Logan felt like a monster standing next to him, felt like a clumsy beast in comparison to his grace and delicacy. He touched his lover's soft skin and felt like he could break him in two, and the possibility horrified him. It didn't stop him. It _couldn't_  stop him.  
  
The first time he'd met him, met Harry, was when he was still James Howlett. He was still young then, sickly, and Harry had been everything he had loved. And then they ran. And then Logan had thought he'd never see Harry again.  
  
Except he did, years later, in the mountains of Canada. He met him in times of war and peace, on battlefields and boulevards and each time, he fell helplessly in love with him.  
  
Each time, it ended in tragedy. Harry never lived long. He died fast, but aged fast too, whether he was human or not, mutant or not. He always left Logan before he was ready - not that he ever thought he _could_  be, but a part of Logan constantly wondered if it wasn't somehow his fault.  
  
Harry was stubborn, and he was reckless. He ran into roads to save kittens, jumped into fights to stand up for what was right. He always died so young, barely having lived. He never made it past 30 for as long as Logan had known him, and over the years it became a challenge for him - 30 as the threshold. If Harry made it past 30, he was saved. He knew how stupid it was, how illogical, but slowly he became desperate to find Harry and to keep him safe until he reached that age.  
  
He tried to fall in love with other people too. Women, not men, because otherwise he was afraid he'd call Harry's name where there should have been another's, but still it didn't work. He cared, certainly, but he could never delude himself for too long. Harry was the only one he could find it in himself to love.  
  
And it felt like a curse a lot of the time. Sometimes, he wondered if the happiness he gained was even worth the pain after. He felt like a drug addict - helpless to keep coming back even as he knew he was destroying himself.  
  
The X-men were a spontaneous thing. He'd never sought out company for extended periods of time except for his lovers, and he'd never given his loyalty to anybody but Harry, but the girl - Rogue - she was so terrified and young. She had seemed so sure of herself, talking like she knew what she was doing, but Logan could see the fear and loneliness. And he didn't care for much anymore - his morals by now were more than skewed - but he wondered what Harry would say, had he been present. Imagined what he would do, if he knew Logan had left a helpless girl on a secluded, icy roadside, and felt ashamed that he had ever even entertained the thought.  
  
It was his job as part of the X-men that led him to Harry this time. The final time.  
  
There had been constant reports for a while about a manor someplace in the countryside, at the edge of some village. The locals thought it was haunted, but a few mutants had been near and reported energy fluctuations coming from inside. ' _Like us, but different_ ,' they'd said, and eventually the professor decided it was worth a look.  
  
It hadn't been 'haunted' for very long, so whoever it whatever was giving out the energy had only taken residence pretty recently.  
  
There were four of them - Ororo, Jean, Hank and Logan himself. Hank had replaced Scott, mainly because if the person inside was unable to control themselves so completely then they were probably hurt. As a result, Scott had to remain behind in case of emergency - not that Logan was complaining.  
  
They landed quite a way from the actual building, and walked the rest of the distance in complete silence. They were nearly at the door when they first felt it, almost like a wave of pure energy. It was violent, but not hostile, angry without being vindictive. Logan froze at the sensation, his heart aching in a way he'd mostly managed to ignore for the past few years. This was familiar, in a way he'd been afraid both of experiencing once again and terrified of never feeling for the rest of his life. He growled, low in his throat and his chest, and the wave cut off. His eyes widened, and he forgot that he wasn't alone. Instead, his claws unsheathed and he tore the door to shreds, running up the stairs as fast as he possibly could and taking several jumping shortcuts on his way.  
  
His companions shouted behind him, voices panicked and angry as they rushed after him. Perhaps they were afraid he'd been hypnotized or something, but he couldn't care as he felt the distance between him and his target decreasing. It had been so long - longer than usual - and he'd been afraid he'd never see him again, but now here he was, more powerful than he'd ever been before.  
  
He came to a stop before the door, breathing hard not from overexerting himself, but from the millions of possibilities in his head. He hoped, with a sudden and incredible intensity, that he hadn't been wrong, and opened the door quietly.  
  
There was a figure in the corner of the room, huddled on a plain bed. He was covered in several blankets, but even as Logan watched two bright green eyes peeked out of the mound, fixing upon him with a startling clarity.  
  
He couldn't move, mouth gaping as the blankets were unwound some more, until eventually a young man sat on the edge of the bed, eyes still fixed on him.  
  
"Harry?" he whispered. He took a small, hesitant step forward, and the boy smiled at him and opened his arms in welcome.  
  
Before he could even blink, he was enveloped in Logan's arms.  
  
"I missed you, I missed you so much," he murmured under his breath, arms as tight as he dared about the soft body, and Harry gave as good as he got.  
  
"You took so long," he whispered softly, touching Logan's cheeks and lips and hair almost reverently, stroking with slow, gentle fingers as if he was rememorizing the shape of his face. "You have no idea how long I waited."  
  
Distantly, he registered that the other X-Men stood at the doorway to the bedroom, obviously shocked at the way Logan was behaving and the fact that he was blatantly ignoring their calls, but there was nothing in this world at the moment except soft green eyes and a smile he hadn't seen in lifetimes. Harry cupped his face, his smile loving and understanding and Logan rested his forehead against the boy's, just breathing in the scent of him and memorizing the feel of his body in his arms.  
  
They were silent, and Hank, Jean, and Ororo had also stopped asking him what was going on. Logan could feel Harry's power coming off him, almost in waves, and yet it was much calmer now - controlled. Which bought him to another point.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, voice gruff with emotion. He seemed embarrassed at his ridiculous display, but the worry was more prevalent as he leaned back and ran his hands over Harry's body to check for any injury.  
  
"I'm fine," the boy replied softly. Logan looked at him, unimpressed, so Harry backtracked. "I wasn't," he admitted sheepishly, "but I will be." He smiled teasingly. "Now that you're here."  
  
"Yeah?" Logan frowned, peeling back Harry's blankets to reveal a loose t-shirt and cotton pants. "If you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure, Logan," Harry laughed, then squeaked as Logan picked him up suddenly and without warning. The man smirked smugly, so Harry hit his chest in retaliation. "Brute!" he exclaimed, sulking.  
  
"You're pouting," Logan told him matter-of-factly, to which Harry promptly insisted he wasn't.  
  
"If you're done," Ororo interrupted gently. She was trying not to laugh, but it was kind of obvious from the awkwardly pursed lips and glittering eyes. Harry couldn't help but like her.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  he replied. "Its just, we haven't seen each other in a long time."  
  
"'A long time' is the understatement of the century, kid," Logan grumbled.  
  
Harry frowned. "Not a kid," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Jean looked confused. "Pardon me, but you do kinda look exactly like... a kid."  
  
Harry seemed amused. "He's not." Logan's replied in his stead, arms tightening slightly.  
  
"I'm older than I look," Harry corrected gently, "but not as old as all that, no. I'm not as old as Logan or anything." He shrugged. "I just remember my past lives."  
  
"Your... past lives." Jean seemed flummoxed, and Hank was sporting a very similar expression. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He means that he was alive, and then died, and then he was born again. And that the remembers the whole damn thing"  
  
"Wait wait wait, reincarnation is a thing?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan waited for anyone to argue, but though Hank looked particularly skeptical, nobody said anything.  
  
Ororo laughed. "Whatever this is, I'm sure it can be discussed in more detail back at the school."  
  
"Agreed," Hank said just as Harry asked "School?"  
  
Logan groaned, and Harry looked over at him, eyebrow raised and obviously restraining a smile. "You're a _teacher_?"  
  
"Hush, you. Don't you dare laugh."  
  
"But it's funny _and_  ironic," Harry snickered. "You, a teacher! I never would've guessed." Logan frowned at him, then suddenly ducked his head to rub his cheek along Harry's hard.  
  
"Ow ow ow, prickly. _Prickly_ ," the younger man swatted at him immediately, trying to push his face away to no avail. "Stop, Logan, I give!"  
  
The others watched, bemused, as Harry finally managed to stop the assault on his personal, small hands curled around the mutant's chin. He sulked as Logan laughed, nose in the air and arms crossed, but Logan didn't seem to be concerned as he walked ahead of them towards the waiting jet.  
  
The trip back to the school was spent in awkward silence on everyone's part except for Logan and Harry, who were ridiculously wrapped up in themselves. They had sequestered themselves away to a corner and whispered to each other the entire way, and though Logan was clearly uncomfortable with expressing the sheer amount of emotion he was experiencing, Harry seemed openly smitten, running his hands across Logan's fingers as if to make sure he was really there.  
  
As always, the professor had seen them coming and sent Scott out to meet him. The man took one look at Logan, who'd once again hauled Harry into his arms despite protests to the contrary, and raised a questioning eyebrow at his girlfriend, who merely shrugged and interlaced her fingers with his.  
  
Scott cleared his throat. "Hey Logan, you gonna introduce us?"  
  
"Huh?" Logan looked up, frowning at him, then sighed gustily. "Harry, that's the douchebag with the car. Scott, this is Harry."  
  
Harry frowned at him. "Be nice, Logan," he admonished, only to get a sharp grin in reply.  
  
"Sure princess, if you give me the incentive to."  
  
Harry let out such an affronted gasp that Hank - who'd started walking ahead of the group - looked back in surprise, but Logan didn't lose his smile. If anything, it grew more feral.  
  
"Logan!" he exclaimed, cheeks red, staring at the bigger man, who just made a nonchalant questioning noise.  
  
"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Harry continued, crossing his arms. "We've barely spent an hour together."  
  
"Yeah, but it's been actual _years_  since I fuc-"  
  
Harry slapped his hands over Logan's mouth, face almost glowing. "Stop it," he growled, embarrassed, making the man laugh and press a kiss to the wizard's palm.  
  
They looked up when they finally arrived at the office, walking in single file with Logan and Harry coming in last.  
  
The professor was waiting for them, smiling benignly from behind the desk as the entered the room. Harry flushed, embarrassed, at the look of amusement on the old man's face but didn't look away as Logan sat him down onto a chair, standing behind him.  
  
"Logan," the man greeted. "Won't you introduce us?"  
  
Harry looked up at Logan from the corner of his eye, watching for a reaction. The man grunted acquiescingly, bracing strong, capable hands across the back of Harry's chair, and it took just that look for Harry to understand that Logan respected this man, and that he cared for him.  
  
"Chuck, this is Harry. Harry, the professor." He ran quick fingers across the younger man's nape. "He's the guy that runs this school."  
  
Harry smiled. "Pleased to meet you, professor."  
  
"Charles Xavier." The man replied, eyes bright and Harry realised why Logan liked him. "Call me Charles, Harry."  
  
"Hey, that's nice and all, but we _still_  don't know who you really are. Or what you were doing there."  
  
Harry turned to Scott, absentmindedly shushing Logan, who was growling at the man. "You're right," he said. "If you'd give me the chance?" His smile softened his words, but still he saw Scott flush as his girlfriend shot him and exasperated look, and he turned back to the man in charge.  
  
"I was sick," he said. "I'm not sure  _exactly_  why, but to be fair it's kinda obvious what caused it. Essentially, I had too much harmful magic inside of me, and it was making me ill." He shrugged, clasping his hands in his lap. "The point is my magic went a little haywire and I couldn't control myself anymore."  
  
"So you isolated yourself," Logan said from behind him sounding completely unsurprised, and Harry nodded.  
  
"So I isolated myself," he repeated softly  
  
"You seem fine now?" Charles questioned, raising an eyebrow. Harry reddened a little.  
  
"Yeah," he breathed. "That, ummm. That was actually just lucky circumstance."  
  
He could practically _feel_  Logan grinning as the professor leaned forward curiously. "How so?"  
  
He coughed. "Actually, I just needed someone else's energy to stabilise me. Someone I was... _close_  to?"  
  
He hoped that was enough.  
  
Charles' eyes widened, and his lips turned up in a knowing smile. "I see," he chuckled. "Well."  
  
He turned to Logan and raised his eyebrows, and then Harry was being tossed over a broad shoulder as Logan turned towards the door. "Well then folks," he called, ignoring Harry's yelp of surprise. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Any further questions will be answered then."  
  
And, completely deaf to Harry's squeaky protests, he opened the door and made to walk out. At the entrance, he turned back with a wicked grin, completely unfazed by the fists beating on his back.  
  
"Maybe," he added, and then he was gone, Harry's angry exclamations fading as the two lovers made their way further down the hallway, leaving the rest of the team in awkward silence.  
  
"Well," Hank said stiffly, and that was all it took for the room to explode into laughter.  
  
Certainly there'd be no lack of entertainment with Harry Potter about.


End file.
